


Very Different Lives

by destielthedeathofme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielthedeathofme/pseuds/destielthedeathofme
Summary: Shit Castiel forgot. He had to ask the principal about the sounds and lights for the play tomorrow. Mr.Singer, the principal was going to kill him. Or so he thought.But what he does is way worse. A highschool au where Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak lead very different lives, but have more in common than they thought? From dysfucntional families to annoying siblings, Castiel relates much more to Dean than he would like. Dean was a flirt, a terrible flirt not that Castiel cared. Right?





	1. Very Different Lives

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Heyy it's my first fic on AO3 and I'm hella excited. This is a highschool AU so it's a bit different. I'll warn you there's a lot of blushing.

Castiel scribbled down his notes as his AP Bio teacher, Mrs. Bradbury, ranted on. It was only 7:30 in the morning and half the class was asleep, unlike Castiel.

Castiel was dressed in slacks a button down and a sweater and had at least 5 coffees this morning to stay awake.

He rubbed his forehead, Castiel had been up all of last night preparing for the rest of his presentation. As president of the Student Body, Castiel had to prepare a presentation about things the students needed this year. Despite numerous requests of more free time and no homework, Castiel had decided to focus on supplies that some classes were lacking.

For example his art class only had around 6 more usable paintbrushes for the class of 18 kids. To make things worse, the drama club put on their show tomorrow night and Castiel was the lead in their tech department.

Castiel sighed, senior year really was hell. Castiel looked around the rest of the class who were in pajamas, with some students who even brought pillows along. He shook his head, Castiel often wondered if these people were even going to graduate.

After class had ended, Ms. Bradbury told Castiel to stay a bit after. He assumed it was something for the play. Ms.Bradbury was the head of the drama club.

"Hey Cas, did you run the sounds and lights for the show tomorrow?"

Shit. Shit shit shit. Castiel completely forgot about that.

"I'm so sorry Ms.Bradbury I completely forgot could I have a pass to see the principal? I have study hall next period, I'll go right now." Castiel rambled.

"Cas, really it's fine I know you have a million other things on your mind right now," she handed him a pass,"It's okay I'm pretty sure Mr.Singer loves you he'll let you run the sounds and lights."

Castiel thanked her and quickly left. It was true Mr. Singer did love Castiel. But his temper was infamous and Castiel really didn't want to get on his bad side.

Castiel walked into the office, with all the people saying,"Hey Cas."

Castiel mumbled a hi and asked his vice principal if she'd seen Mr.Singer.

"Hi Ms.Mills do you know where Mr.Singer is?" Cas asked nervously playing with his hands.

"Hey Cas and he'll be here right now, he was just in a meeting." Ms. Mills smiled at him.

Castiel sat down in the office seats and let out a sigh. Meetings never improved Mr.Singer's mood.

After a few minutes of waiting, another person walked in.

It was Dean Winchester. Literally anyone in school could recognize him. He was infamous throughout the school, getting in trouble for nearly everything. It's a miracle he was still in school. Some people said its because his family personally knew Mr.Singer. Castiel knew his younger brother however, he was a very promising young man who was on the debate team along with Castiel. They were complete opposites. Dean was also a bit of a playboy, but Castiel couldn't care less. As long as he didn't interrupt Castiel's studies, Dean could be and do whatever the hell he wanted.

Oh and as much as Castiel hated it. Dean was the best looking boy in school. It wasn't much of a contest really. The girls fawned over him, and so did some guys. And Dean adored the attention as far as Castiel could tell.

Great, just great now Mr. Singer's mood was definitely not going to be in Castiel's favor.

To make matters worse, Dean sat down right next to Castiel. Giving him a shit-eating grin.

Castiel gave him a stern look. Which he ignored.

"So what are you in for?" He asked playing with a random paperclip.

Castiel decided it would be rude not to reply.

"I'm here to ask Mr.Singer if I could run the light and sounds for the show tomorrow. What are you in for?" Castiel could probably guess why Dean was at the principal's office but he didn't want to be rude.

Dean replied," Oh yeah I stabbed this jerk in my class with a screwdriver, Sommething about parents not liking their children having unnecessary holes in them..." Dean said nonchalantly.

"We lead very different lives." Castiel said frowning.

"Yup" Dean said popping the p.

Castiel nearly laughed. The way Dean described the situation made it seem like a normal occurence.

Mr. Singer walked in moments later, and glanced at the two boys seated.

"I'll just hit two birds with one stone today. Dean and Cas come in together."

Oh no this was going to be a nightmare.

Castiel and Dean both stepped into his office.

"So Castiel you first, what do you need?" Mr. Singer asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Mr. Singer, I would like the auditorium for a bit just to test out sounds and lights for the play tomorrow night. Mrs. Bradbury said to make sure I do it before tomorrow, I'm so sorry for being late. It's just I forgot about that because of the presentation and....

"Castiel, calm down, sure you can test the sounds and lights. Just wait and I'll give you a pass." Mr Singer smiled softly at him.

"Thank you so much Mr. Singer."

Mr. Singer's smile faded when he turned to face Dean.

"Now what are you in for boy?" Mr. Singer asked glaring at Dean.

"I stabbed Arthur Ketch in workshop because he was bullying Lisa Braden." Dean said not meeting Mr.Singer's eyes.

Castiel felt bad listening to another student's matters, but Mr.Singer had told him to wait. Castiel was also surprised at how Dean's demeanor had changed from confident to child-like in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell am I going to do with you boy?" Mr.Singer said sighing.

"Detention with Crowley for the next month," Mr.Singer looked at Castiel,"and you could use a good influence around you, so from now on you're going to stick with Castiel and help him with stuff.Got it? He's going to tutor you for a bit too, your grades can't drop any lower or you won't graduate."

"Yes sir," Dean said eyeing Castiel curiously.

Castiel couldn't breathe. No no no he didn't need Dean screwing up his life. Castiel was on a schedule and Dean was bound to screw it up.

Mr. Singer looked at Castiel," Any problems with that Castiel?"

"Oh no! Of course not." Castiel ground out.

He handed Castiel a pass to use the auditorium.

"Great now out of my office."

Castiel turned to face Dean once they were out of his office.

"Okay so mine names Castiel and I am only free Saturday from 4-7 to tutor you, and you're going to have to help me with the lights tomorrow for the show. And your grades are another matter in itself. Show me them this Saturday. Got it?" Castiel said his eyes boring into Dean.

Dean just said ,"Whatever sure anything to get out of Math with Crowley and by the way you're names hella long can I just call you Cas?"

"Yeah sure, let's go to the auditorium."

Only people who liked Castiel called him that. Whatever it was just a nickname.

Castiel walked to hallway with Dean behind who walked as slow as possible. Castiel didn't plan on wasting his entire study hall, but Dean was proving otherwise.

Castiel entered the auditorium and quickly got to work.

Dean sat down behind where Castiel was working and started making the most obnoxious noises.

"Can you stop that?" He asked glaring.

Dean sheepishly said," Yeah sorry."

He was already sweating and he'd only been there for like 10 minutes. Castiel took off his sweater, which hiked up his shirt showing of his v line.

Dean let out a low whistle from somewhere behind Castiel," Damn Cas you got an ass."

Castiel turned red, what the hell? He quickly pulled down his shirt.

Dean just laughed.

Dean was going to be the end of Castiel.

 

 


	2. Sam Winchester: the Heathen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why couldn't he keep it professional? Ugh curse his alarm clock and horrible luck. And while he's at it, Gabriel for no sense of punctuality. Samuel Winchester is also proving to be a heathen. God help him

Tonight was the night of the school play and Castiel was panicking. 

He was running late due to his alarm not going off on time. Castiel had become weirdly....unpunctual?

His schedule was all messed up and he did not like it. 

Castiel hurriedly put on his black shirt. 

He was moments away from breaking down. There was no way he would make it on time, no one with a car in his family was home. Castiel's bike was the only other option.

Castiel zoomed out of the house and started pedalling like his life depended on it.

From behind him he heard a honk.

Castiel stopped the bike as he skidded to the side startled.

He turned around to see a black car that looked very familiar.

Dean got out of the car and Castiel nearly cried. He did not need the annoying not so little idiot right now. 

Dean said,"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He leaned on the car, arms crossed.

Castiel replied,"School play..late...no time..bye.." he got on his bike and started pedaling again. His watch read 6:48 PM, the show started at 7:00. Castiel was so screwed. 

"Hey Cas wait up, I can drop you." Dean jogged after Cas.

Castiel stopped. Rationally this would be the best option seeing as though he would arrive on time. But there were some emotions involved that prevented him from accepting the request.

"No I got it." Castiel said still panting.

"Like hell you do, the shows starts at 7:00 it's 6:50 you have to be a god to get there in 10 minutes." Dean said smirking.

That smirk was really getting on Castiel's nerves.

However Dean presented logic and Castiel had always been a sucker for logic. 

So Castiel obliged and left his bike on the side of the road. He was so going to regret that. 

The only thing Castiel remembers after that was Dean saying,"Hold on."

They were in school in what felt like seconds.

Castiel thanked Dean and ran out of the car. 

He checked his watch, 6:58, damn maybe Dean wasn't that bad after all.

The show went pretty well except for Meg Masters flirting with him.

He really didn't like her in that way, they'd been friends since like the 8th grade. Plus she was another one of Dean's conquests. That made her a double no.

After the show Castiel waited outside the school wishing he wore a sweater. He'd called Gabe to come pick him up, but he said it would be an hour. Gabe was probably off with Kali or someone. 

He really needed a car.

Castiel heard his car before he saw it. He looked up to see Dean, once again, leaning up against his car. Castiel could make out Sam in the front seat.

Great, now Dean was once again to use his smooth talking skills on him.

Castiel squinted at Dean, he should probably properly thank him for getting him to the show on time.

"Listen Dean thank you so much for getting me here on time." Castiel shuffled his feet.

Dean smiled,"No problem, plus Bob- er Mr. Singer told me to help you out." 

Castiel felt a little pain in his gut when Dean said that. Of course he was only doing what Mr. Singer asked. No more no less. No need to read into something that wasn't there.

The disappointment must have shown on his face beacause Dean quickly said,

"Not that-Not that I mind helping you anyway," he scratched the back of his head.

Castiel softly smiled,"It's okay Dean."

"So do you need a ride back to your place? I was here to pick up Sammy and I noticed you here..." 

Castiel glanced at his watch. It was 8:58 PM, and Gabriel showed no sign of arriving anytime soon. Castiel sighed he wanted to keep his relationship with Dean strictly business, but that wasn't working.

Castiel mumbled, "Yes please." And got into the backseat of the car. 

Sam, who looked delighted to see Castiel immediately started chatting about he was sure they were going to Nationals this year.

Castiel politely responded to some of his questions, but his interest was on Dean who looked absolutely furious.

"Don't geek the guy out Sammy, he's normal." 

Sam glared at Dean,"It's Sam and Cas and I are friends, he doesn't think I'm geeking out? Right Cas?," Sam gave Castiel a pointed glare to which Castiel immediately wished he hadn't taken up Dean's offer. 

Thankfully, Dean not knowing where Castiel lived saved the day.

"It's a right turn here Dean." Cas said not making eye contact with either Winchester.

Castiel's house came into view and he let out a sigh. Cas didn't need to start more family problems, he already had his own.

Cas hopped out of the car and turned to thank Dean, who was a little too close to Castiel. 

Dean towered over Castiel despite only being a couple of inches taller than him. 

Castiel could have sworn that he saw something flicker in Dean's eyes. Liking? Love? Lust? Those were way too many l words to describe a flick of emotion.

But he could have sworn.....whatever. Like before, there's no need to read into something that isn't there. 

Castiel looked up at Dean,"Thanks.

His throat felt dry where were these nerves coming from?

Dean cleared his throat and broke their stare.

"So tomorrow at 4?" Dean asked his eyes not meeting Castiel's.

"Yeah,"he replied really wanting to just go home. Castiel didn't know what to make of this situation. And Castiel hated not knowing.

Sam snickered from the car,"Get a room." 

Castiel nearly choked. 

Dean turned to glare daggers at Sam. 

Sam's grin faded and turned into more of a "help me".

Great, just what he needed another Winchester with no sort of filter whatsoever. 

Sam would be the end of Castiel AND Dean. What was with these Winchesters?


	3. A Hungover Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester was late. Castiel did not appreciate late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be the tutor session but it ended up being too long so here ya go. It's like a filler chapter

Castiel woke up to a killer headache, killer as in he was so going to be in a shitty mood for the rest of the day. Castiel rolled out of bed, cursing at Luc for blasting his music so loud.

He brushed his teeth glancing at the clock in his room. 9:00, that was very late for Castiel, he was usually up by 7:00 everyday despite it being a schoolday or not. 

Castiel changed out of the clothes from last night, which he was too tired to take of last night and took a shower.

Castiel loved showers, they gave him time to think. As he rinsed his hair Castiel remembered the events from last night, involving a certain younger Winchester. Castiel still blushed at what Sam had said.

He remembered that him Dean had a tutoring session today and Castiel sighed. Who knows what hell Dean Winchester was going to put him through.

Castiel got out of the kitchen and went downstairs to see no one there, as usual. Raphael and Michael didn't live at home, Gabriel was probably somewhere hungover, Anna had soccer practice, and Luc was too busy being a nuisance.

But Castiel was used to being alone at home, he didn't really mind. After all, he was used to it. Having grown up with their Aunt Naomi, Castiel did not have the best experience with the adults of his family.

Naomi was a strict guardian, who didn't appreciate any of the children. She didn't appreciate Gabe's humor, Luc's not terrible music, Anna's amazing soccer skills, Castiel's ability to draw. Thanks to that, Castiel had a strong bond with his siblings, specifically Anna and Gabe. 

Castiel remembered when he was younger, Naomi didn't approve of anything that came within the safe distance of fun. 

Naturally, this only caused them to rebel more, even if in the slightest ways.

For example, Gabriel refused to cut his hair knowing fully well of how much Naomi disapproved. Anna chose to play soccer, knowing how Naomi didn't think it was ladylike. And Luc, well just represented everything Naomi didn't like. Raphael and Michael were the only ones who actually obeyed her. 

Castiel was somewhere in the middle. The only real rebellious thing he had done was come out, which Naomi did not approve of. 

A few days after that, Naomi had left on another business trip, undoubtedly just blowing his father's fortune somewhere. 

She only sent letters and postcards after that. But enough about his dysfunctional family. Castiel munched on a piece of toast, when he heard the door slam and Luc shout something along the lines of, "Band practice." 

Luc was apart of a band named, Devil's Thoughts who specialized in making people's ears bleed.

Castiel shuddered at the memory of his 14 year old self being forced to listen to their latest single,"Good Morning Vietnam."

Castiel glanced at his watch, 10:00, Dean would be coming over at 4:00.

Castiel had a chess club meeting today from 12-2:00. 

Gabriel then stumbled into the house, reeking of alchohol. 

Castiel wrinkled his nose,"Gabriel please go take a shower, for the sake of my nostrils." 

Gabriel gave him a grin,"Lit party Cassie, ya shoula come," he slurred swaying dangerously. 

Gabriel proceeded to collapse onto their couch.

Castiel sighed and started making a hangover remedy that he'd grown accustomed to making over the years. Never for himself although, it was always for Gabriel or Luc.

He walked to Gabriel pinching his nose.

Castiel opened Gabe's mouth and poured the remedy into his mouth.

Gabriel sat up, cursing,"What the fuck do you put in that? Geez Cassie."

"I'm going to borrow your car okay?"Castiel asked knowing that he was too weak to protest.

Castiel took the keys from Gabe's pocket and left the house, humming to himself. 

The chess club meeting just consisted of Balthazar boasting about how great he was, but that ended when Kevin Tran beat him in a matter of minutes. 

Castiel loved Kevin for that.

He glanced at his watch, 3:00 the meeting was longer than usual due to Balthazar demanding multiple rematches. Which he lost 

The entire club was howling by the end of the meeeting. 

Castiel got into his brother's car and made his way to his house. 

Anna was home from practice , Gabriel looked and more importantly SMELLED better.

Anna gave him a smile and Gabriel was mumbling something about lollipops.

"Hey guys, I have this guy coming over for a tutor session, so please behave," Castiel said glaring at Gabriel.

"Why ya lookin' at me Cassie?" Gabriel said sucking on a lollipop.

"Oh no reason, other than the fact that you seem to embarrass the shit out of me every chance you get," Castiel said still glaring.

Gabriel just gave him an innocent look and went up to his room.

Anna said,"Who is this guy?"

Castiel tensed, Anna wouldn't approve of him he was notorious for breaking hearts.

"UhitsDeanWinchesterpleasedontkillme." He blurted 

Anna rolled her eyes,"That bitch?, Good luck." 

Castiel sighed, he really was in need of some good luck.

4:00 rolled around faster than Castiel hoped it would, he was dreading this. Especially considering the events from last night.

Dean showed up late, which aggravated Castiel, beside the scenario from last night, Castiel prided himself in punctuality. 

He rang the doorbell and Castiel checked his watch, 4:17, the little shit was late. 

Cas opened the door and rolled his eyes at Dean. 

"Do you know what punctuality means?" 

"Seems you don't either considering last night." Dean said cooly.

Castiel grumbled,"It was one time." 

This was going to be a great tutoring session.


	4. What Didn't He Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's grades were Castiel's worst nightmare. The man had a D in nearly everything, Castiel had a shit ton of work to do. Who knew Dean loved pie? But why was he having nightmares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the study session but it gets a bit serious towards the bottom, sorry for it.

"Okay let's get started, Dean log onto your grades online." Castiel said wondering where the hell Dean had found a spring and a bolt. 

Dean stared at Castiel blankly,"Uh I don't know how to do that." 

Castiel groaned,"How the hell are you related to Sam?" 

Dean just grinned in response. 

A few emails and trying to grill out of Dean what his password could be, to which Dean insisted he only gave out passwords after the second date, did the trick.

Castiel had a heart attack looking at Dean's grades. He had a D in everything except Workshop and Phys. Ed. Dean was even enrolled in Castiel's Latin class, and he could've sworn that he's never seen Dean there once.

Castiel glanced over at Dean who had wrapped the spring around the bolt turning into some sort of a shuriken. He didn't think weapons and Dean Winchester were a good idea.

Castiel snatched the shuriken out of Dean's hands. 

"Hey!," Dean said glaring.

"Focus Dean, have you looked at your grades?" Castiel asked eyes narrowing.

"You're cute when you're pissed at me." Dean said leaning forward to Castiel. 

He leaned into Castiel, his head reaching around Castiel's neck. Castiel could have sworn that his lips brushed over Castiel's neck. Castiel almost let out a low moan. 

Castiel's eyes widened as Dean leaned in closer, closer, closer and then he grabbed the shuriken out of Castiel's hands.

Dean grinned in triumph and continued to toy around with his invention. 

The little fucker, Castiel let out a breath, he was so close, so close to him. The fucking tease. Wait what? No no no Castiel didn't care what Dean did, nope absolutely postively not. He would NOT let Dean Winchester get into his head. 

Castiel cleared his throat and straightened," Dean we will focus on Math, since Crowley's comments are the most unpleasant." Castiel said feeling a bit of remorse for the man. Crowley's class was not easy at all, and if Crowley didn't like you(which he often didn't), the class would be hell. 

Castiel opened his notes from Crowley's class and got to work, thankfully Dean seemed to be paying attention, occasionly. 

It was 6:00 and Castiel was starving, he had completely forgot about Lunch in the rush of the chess club meeting. 

Dean seemed fine, actually paying full attention now. 

Castiel took advantage of his good mood. But soon he was to hungry to function.

"Dean I'm going to make a sandwich? Would you like anything? We've got leftover pie...." Castiel said.

Dean's face lit up like a christmas tree. 

"Pie?!?! Did you just say pie?" Dean squealed,he looked like a child, all the flirtatiousness(is that a word? Castiel would Google it later) fading away. 

Castiel replied,"Yes... it's cherry would you like some?" 

Dean practically screamed,"Hell yes! I love me some pie"

Seeing Dean eat pie was an experience. A very, very interesting one leaving a very very flushed Castiel.

Dean moaned as he took his first bite, savoring every bit of the pie. His moans would put a porn star to shame. Not that Castiel noticed, he totally didn't notice.

Dean licked his lips ever so often, smearing the red from the cherry filling along his lips. 

Castiel was tempted to reach over and wipe it off from his face. With his mout- no hands. Hands, exactly wipe the filling from Dean's mouth with his hands.

Castiel was red nonetheless from Dean's actions no matter how much he told himself that they didn't affect him.

Dean was finally finished with his pie and asked,"Where the fuck did you find this? It was freaking awesome. I haven't had pie like this in a long time," his eyes looked distant as if reliving another memory,"I know that so isn't store bought."

Castiel blushed,"I-I made it." 

Dean looked like he was going to go into cardiac arrest. 

"You made that?" Dean asked his eyes staring at Castiel in awe.

Castiel continued to flush scarlet, if that was possible,"Yeah it was Anna's birthday the other day and she loves pie so I made her pie." 

"That was freaking awesome dude." Dean said leaning back into his chair sighing. 

Castiel decided to go make his sandwich now. 

As he made his sandwich, Castiel glanced into the living room to see Dean fast asleep. 

Dean looked adorable as hell when he was sleeping, fuck Castiel's denial. 

Castiel slowy walked over to Dean, glancing at his watch, it was 6:45. Why was Dean so tired?

Castiel watched Dean sleep, counting his freckles which he didn't know Dean had until now. 

Dean looked so peaceful almost angelic, his chest rising and falling slowly.

Castiel sighed, if only Dean was like this when he was concious.

Thats when the shouting started, Dean kept shouting,"Let him go! He didn't do anything!" 

Castiel panicked, he grabbed a hold of Dean.

"Dean! Dean! Wake up!," Castiel said shaking him.

"What?" Dean sat up his eyes looked bloodshot, how had Castiel not noticed that before?

"You were having a bad dream," Castiel said heart still racing from Dean's screaming.

Dean didn't say anything and walked out of his house. 

Castiel wanted to go after him, based of off how he he swayed after standing up, Dean really shouldn't be driving. 

Gabriel came down moments later,"Was that Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah, do you know anything about him?" Castiel asked, if anyone knew all the dirt in town it was Gabe. 

"Haven't you heard anything about his Dad?," Gabe said,"He's a horrible drunk that supposedly used to beat his kids, it all started when their Mom died in a fire and the Dad blamed it on Sam." Gabe said his face filled with sorrow.

"Dean raised Sam working shift after shift around garages and The Roadhouse, you know that bar over by the garage Mr. Singer owns." Gabe said plopping down on the couch. 

"It's sad really." 

That was the most serious Castiel had seen Gabriel in a while. What else did he not know about Dean Winchester?


	5. Parties and Parental Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas didn't mind Dean, except for the constant flirting. And the smirk. And the capacity to simply do the opposite of what he's told. Okay Dean was annoying but what's new? Castiel didn't want to go to a party. Ugh what was this Winchester doing to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep Boop

After that awkward incident at their study session, Castiel laid low for a bit. Not really wanting to talk to Dean.

Dean, for once in his life, seemed to get the memo and didn't talk to Castiel.

The week was going by great until Friday, when Castiel ran into Dean. Quite literally.

Castiel briskly walked to his locker, nose buried in papers and books for school. 

Then the next thing he knew, Castiel was sprawled on the floor, his papers flying. 

Castiel cursed, who the hell had ran into him?

"Sorry 'bout that Cas," answered a familiar gruff voice.

Cas scrambled to collect his stuff and mumbled,"It's okay." 

Dean gave Castiel his books back ,"Listen about Saturday...." Dean said softly," it was nothing." 

Castiel wanted to slap him. Nothing? Is that why he was screaming like his house was on fire?(A/N THAT WAS HORRIBLE I'M SORRY)

Castiel got up, refraining for rolling his eyes at the man.

"Okay, I understand." Cas replied biting his tongue from saying more. 

Dean then changed back to his smirking self. If Castiel hadn't took part in the earlier conversation, he wouldn't have believed that Dean Winchester was capable of speaking like that.

"Anyways, there's a party at Lisa Braeden's house tonight, you should come." He said leaning on Castiel's locker.

Nearly 4 years of high school and Castiel had never gone to a party. Although there have been several at his home, courtesy of Gabriel. Castiel cringed at the amount of drunk people who had asked if his room was "taken". He had never participated in one and definitely didn't plan on it. 

Castiel stiffened,"No thank you Dean, I have studying to do." 

Dean rolled his eyes,"On a Friday night? When was the last time you went to a party?" 

Castiel said,"Never." 

Dean's eyes widened.

"Yeah it's final you're coming, I'll give you a ride. Be ready by 7:00." 

"7:00 is awfully late for a party," Castiel grumbled.

"Oh my lord, Grandpa that's when the GOOD parties start," Dean said smirking.

"I really do not wish to attend." Cas said frowning.

"Life's crappy, suck it up big boy." Dean said patting Cas on the back. 

Kevin Tran appeared nearly as soon as Dean left. 

"What were you doing with that idiot?" Kevin asked.

"I'm pretty sure I just got invited to a party." Castiel said shoving his books into his locker.

"Wait really?," Kevin said eyes big,"Dean Winchester invited you to a party?"

"No need for the emphasis on the "you" part Kevin." Cas said glaring.

Kevin replied,"Yeah well it's not every day one of us get invited to a party." 

Castiel rolled his eyes, this was godamn cliche as hell. The next thing that needed to happen was Castiel falling in love with Dean. Pshhh yeah right. 

Castiel walked home that day, in no hurry to get there because Naomi was supposedly coming back.

Castiel groaned at the sight of her silver Lexus parked in their driveway.

There was no way Castiel was going to that party, much less getting dinner tonight. 

Castiel stepped into his house, preparing himself for Naomi.

He was greeted by the sight of Anna seated at the table along with Naomi. 

Luc wasn't blasting his music, meaning he got yelled at already.

Great, it was his turn.

Castiel tip-toed quietly to his room, praying Naomi wouldn't hear him. 

But no such luck.

"How are you Castiel?" 

"Fine." 

"It is rude not to ask the other person taking part of the conversation how they are as well." Naomi said eyes narrowing.

Castiel rolled his eyes,"How are you Aunt Naomi?"

"Well Castiel." She was one of the only people that called him Castiel besides a few teachers. 

"How are your grades?" 

"Very good and yours?" Castiel said twisting her lecture from moments earlier.

Naomi glared.

Castiel wasn't in the mood for her and jogged up to his room, glancing at Anna who mouthed,"Help me." 

What would he wear for the party tonight?

Castiel decided on a dark blue shirt and jeans, the only informal clothing he owned. 

After spending at least an hour trying to fix his hair, Castiel gave up. He had stopped trying with his hair in the 6th grade. It was just black and messy. 

Castiel paced around his room nervous. What was he so nervous for? 

It was just a party. Just a party, that he was going to with Dean. 

Just a party. 

7:00 rolled around very quickly and Castiel's nerves were somewhat at ease. 

Until he saw Dean. 

Dean was dressed in a maroon shirt and jeans, having abandoned his regular flannel.

Castiel's jaw almost dropped. 

Dean had a similar reaction. 

"You look hot Castiel." He mumbled checking him out.

Catsiel blushed scarlet. 

This was going to be one hell of a party.


	6. A Very Drunk Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel was drunk. Very drunk at that, he was flirting with Dean Winchester. Chaos ensues.

Castiel got into the front seat of the Impala thanking his lucky stars that Sam wasn't with them this time.

He didn't need the younger Winchester's teasing. Castiel blushed enough as is. 

Even after some last minute begging, Dean still forced Castiel to go to the party. 

"I'm gonna play some music." 

Dean proceeded to blast Highway to Hell by AC/DC. Banging on the steering wheel, and anywhere really that would make noise. At least he wasn't off beat. 

Indeed, Castiel was going to hell, or close enough a high school party. 

Castiel didn't talk to Dean on the way to the party, unsure of what to say. But he was sure he saw Dean glance at him a few times. Or maybe it was his imagination. Not that he imagined Dean, not at all. 

After arriving at the party, Dean changed back into the cocky, asshole he usually was and Castiel rolled his eyes. 

They entered the party together, but Dean was soon whisked away by friends and other people who couldn't seem to get enough of him.  
Castiel stared at Dean who seemed in his environment, flirting shamelessly. Dean then looked over at Castiel and winked. Castiel's ears tinged pink, as he looked around making sure no one had seen.

Castiel chose to stay by the pool  table, sipping his punch. It was non-alcoholic, not that he'd know what alcohol tasted like. After a while Castiel even played a round with some strangers, creaming them. He had always been good at pool, not sure why but Gabriel's party genes had rubbed off in him. But what Castiel didn't know was the number one rule at a party: NEVER drink the punch. 

A few minutes later, Castiel was giggling, his thoughts jumbled, Castiel didn't even notice the worries glances Dean was giving him. Yup, definitely alcohol. 

Meg Masters came over to Castiel, flirting with him and a very drunk Castiel flirted back.  
She was wearing a tank top and jeans, leaning forward ever so often. Castiel didn't know why she was doing that.

Before he knew it, her tongue was down his throat and Castiel didn't push her back. 

Together the stumbled into a room, Meg on top of Castiel. Her hands roamed his body, finally happy that Castiel wasn't protesting to any of it. 

Castiel's peered at her through lidded eyes. For a second, a split second he saw Dean there instead of her. Castiel blinked rapidly, to which she instantly changed back into the dark haired girl. Castiel was too drunk to think about what that meant.   
She was starting to take of his shirt. Castiel very deep down, under a mountain load of punch knew that something was wrong. But he was at a party, fuck it he wanted to get laid tonight. 

That's when Dean Winchester burst into the room, screaming at Meg, practically dragging Castiel out of there. 

"Why'd ya do that?" Castiel said giggling. 

Dean grumbled something about never taking Castiel to a party again. 

Cas was slumped on Dean's shoulder, his breath hot on Dean's neck. Castiel felt Dean stiffen when he buried his head deeper into Dean's neck.

"You smell good." Castiel said inhaling into Dean's neck.

"Why thank you and who knew the hard ass Castiel is the lightest drunk in the world." Dean said strained but voice still dripping with sarcasm.

Castiel had no idea where he was but it looked like a couch somewhere. He sat up on his knees behind Dean.

"You're too tense, lemme help ya." Castiel said massaging Dean's neck.

Dean rolled his head back and moaned, Castiel smirked lazily down at him. 

Castiel's hand worked their way down Dean's neck and then to his back.

He had no idea what he was doing to Dean. Not a damn clue.

Castiel then pushed Dean forward, giggling. Dean flipped Castiel around so that he was straddling him. Castiel slowly pushed into Dean's hip.

Dean looked absolutely wrecked, eyes dilated, lips blown, breathing deeply. He let out a small moan and buried his head into Castiel's neck.

Dean leaned in to Castiel's ear,"You're too drunk and I can't do this right now. 

Castiel whined as Dean got up, crossing his arms and looking furiously up at Dean.

Dean smirked, "Not tonight sweetheart."

Castiel got up, annoyed at Dean and marched off to....to....oh wherever.

Cas ended up in front of the Impala, scoffing at the car, he walked right past it refusing to get in.

Castiel wasn't sure what just happened but he was blushing. And even in his drunk state. Castiel could tell he fucked up.

Dean honked at Cas,"Come on Cas, get in the car. No way you're walking home this late at night." 

Castiel was met by a strong pair of arms shoving him into the Impala. 

Castiel had an idea. 

Right before Dean was gone, Castiel flipped Dean so that he was under him. Smirking at his success, Castiel bent his head down brushed his lips across Dean's neck. Dean let out a yelp at Cas's unexpected actions which slowly turned into a moan.

"Cas you gotta stop, because if you won't I won't either." Dean said voice cracking.

Castiel whispered into his ear huskily,"What if I don't want to?"

Castiel kissed Dean, both battling for dominance which the led to Castiel gripping Dean's head. Running his hands through Dean's hair, Castiel tilted Dean's head up exploring his mouth. Dean rubbed over Castiel's crotch, both men desperate for friction. 

Dean then stopped, just stopped and got up.

Smirking he said,"Nice try Cas, but nope."

He cursed at Dean and his newfound morals.

The last thing Cas remembered was Dean's smirk. Oh he hated that smirk. 

Dean got into the front seat of the Impala, humming to himself.


	7. Wasted Winchester Whiskey Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel was never drinking again. On the bright side the younger Winchester's remedy could rival his own. He would need the recipe later. Castiel didn't know Dean drew. He would grill Dean about that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella long chapter, enjoy

Castiel groaned at the sound of pounding on his door, flipping over in his bed, mumbling "5 more minutes." 

The pounding got more frantic and Castiel cursed as he got up from bed angrily. Whoops bad idea. Castiel tripped over a laundry basket, that he could have sworn never was there before. Castiel immediately felt a wave of nausea and stumbled his way into a bathroom, retching into a toilet. That was weird, he had to walk longer than he usually did to get to the bathroom. Another wave of nausea, Castiel groaned.  He didn't see the face of whoever had woken him up, but cursed at them anyway. 

Ohh he was never drinking again.

The pounding then started on the door of the bathroom, now Castiel could hear somewhat of a muffled voice yelling.

"Occupied, assbutt!!!!" He screamed at the person. Not his best choice of insult, but give the guy a break, he was hungover as hell. 

The pounding stopped, and Castiel felt another wave of nausea. 

After he felt better, or at least not on the brink of throwing up everywhere, Castiel decided to take a shower. He turned the shower on, then he took in his surroundings. Green walls, black towels....wait a minute, where the hell was he? His bathroom had blue tiles and white towels. 

Castiel's blood ran cold. Wait a fucking second, where was he? 

Then the events of last night came rushing back like a nightmare. Castiel rubbed his head, no more alcohol for a lifetime. Something in his head  that sounded suspiciously like a certain green-eyed Winchester said, "That's what they all say." 

He then proceeded to, you guessed it, blush as he remembered his terrible flirting from last night. Oh Dean was never going to let him hear the end of it.

That still didn't explain where he was, but he had an idea; he was at Dean Winchester's house. Castiel debated climbing out of the bathroom window. But he convinced himself that the injury he would have gotten from falling out of the window is similar to the embarrassment he would feel facing Dean, Castiel opened the bathroom door. 

He was greeted by a pissed off Dean and a snickering Sam who kept laughing to himself repeating the word "assbut".

Castiel scratched his head,"Good morning?" 

"I don't know about you but I'm having a GREAT morning." Sam said glancing between Dean and Cas.

Dean was glaring daggers at Castiel,"Assbut? Really?" 

"Heat of the moment, heh sorry." Castiel said.

"I swear I thought you were dead, do you know how long I've been pounding on your door for?" Dean spat fuming.

Sam pitched in,"The idiot even woke ME up." 

Castiel winced, had he really slept that deeply? 

"Take a shower and borrow some of my clothes while you're at it, you reek of booze dude." Dean said walking into a room grumbling about being late for work and how how someone named Ellen would kill him.

Castiel sniffed the air, he DID reek. He followed Dean into a room which he assumed was Dean's and caught the clothes that Dean had throwed at him.

A faded Metallica shirt and jeans, both which looked a bit too big for Castiel. But he wouldn't complain, anything was better than the clothes from last night. 

Castiel got into the shower, sighing as the the water splashed onto his face. He had a headache, or hangover really but the shower was really helping.

He didn't stay in the shower for as long as he would've like to, desperately wishing he would sink into a puddle instead of having to face Dean and the events from last night. But no such luck. He also didn't want to cause Dean any more trouble, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Castiel slipped into Dean's clothes as glanced at himself in their mirror. 

The black shirt hung loosely around Castiel's body, the jeans were a better fit, yet still loose. 

His eyes were bloodshot and he looked a little pale, probably from all the throwing up he did. But definitely more presentable than he was 10 minutes ago.

Castiel stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel to which he nearly ran into Dean who probably been rushing off to work.

Mouth full of poptart, Dean said," Sorry, we got poptarts downstairs help yourself. Gotta run bye!" Dean slid down the stairs practically and ran out of the house. 

Castiel blinked, that was way too much information for his hungover body to obtain.

Castiel walked slowly down the stairs to see Sam making something that looked suspiciously like Castiel's hangover remedy. 

"Heya Cas! Dean told me to make you the world famous  Wasted Winchester Whisky remedy. It cures hangovers in minutes." Sam said grinning.

Castiel was going to throw up again, it was way too early for the use of alliteration that he otherwise would have appreciated.

He sat down, blinking at his surroundings. The house was nice enough, but not as big as Castiel's, not that he cared. He would never hear the end of it from Naomi if he stumbled into the house drunk. He would much rather be at this house right now.

Sam walked over to him,"Drink up, you might want to pinch your nose, it's not pleasant."

After Castiel chugged the horrible drink, wincing he asked,

"Do you know where my phone is? My siblings, Gabriel or Anna might be worried about where I am.." 

Sam's eyes widened at the mention of Gabriel, "Um yeah it's probably in Dean's room." he stuttered.

Interesting......very interesting.   
Castiel hauled himself up the stairs and went into Dean's room. The room was green like most of the house, with a small bed, and dresser. 

Upon further inspection, Castiel saw sketches throughout the room. They weren't the kind that Castiel was accustomed to drawing or painting, Cas was more of a painter,but rather of cars' and their parts. Some were of Sam, others of a women Castiel couldn't recognize with kind eyes and a soft face.

Castiel could identify the Impala in some of the sketches. They were either very detailed or simple, both ways, the sketches were breathtaking from Castiel's perspective as an artist. 

Castiel wandered through the room, fascinated. He continued to inspect the drawings when he saw his phone sitting near Dean's dresser. 14 missed calls, alternating between Anna and Gabriel, even the occasional Luc. Castiel groaned, he was so dead. Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel saw an abundance of crumpled up papers near Dean's closet.

Naturally, Cas bent down and opened the paper. 

They were sketches. Beautiful sketches. And they were of Castiel. 

Castiel smiled softly, was Dean drawing him? The details on the sketches were gorgeous. Dean had captured every eyelash, crinkle, and feature that Castiel had. 

Who knew? Dean liked drawing, or rather loved it based on how well these looked. Castiel wondered how many people knew he did. Castiel himself was a painter, and would love if one of these days Dean would give Castiel one of these sketches to paint. 

But Castiel didn't get time to paint as often anymore, ever since his father had passed away Castiel didn't paint that much. He occasionally did, just to be closer to him, but most days Castiel was too busy for it. 

He really should start painting again. 

Dean, Cas would paint Dean. As a kid he liked to paint wings because of his father's obsession with angels. He stared off into a distance, remembering his father's late night praise as he admired Castiel's paintings.

**FLASHBACK**

Castiel peered from his father's lap covered in paint, giggling as his father's face was streaked with paint.

"A little more to the left Castiel." 

"Is that good father?" Asked Castiel nervously gazing up at his father desperate for his approval.

"Yes Castiel it's beatiful." His father said ruffling Castiel's hair.

"Everything you make is beatiful son."

Castiel sank comfortably into his father's lap, yawning as his father hugged Castiel closer.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Castiel wiped the tears he hadn't known formed in his eyes. His memories with his father were always short, but sweet. He called Anna back first, grimacing as she yelled at him. 

Then Gabriel who was proud of his brother for going to a party and kept asking if he got laid. Castiel blushed and hung up the phone. Speaking of embarassing people he would have to ask Gabriel if he knew Sam, oh that would indeed be fun

Then he called Luc who wanted Castiel to listen to his band's latest song,"The Devil In My Head."   
Castiel declined not so politely.

Castiel left to go home, with Dean's drawing of him in his pocket. Thanking Sam for the remedy which had worked terrifically, Castiel walked home, he had a lot of thinking to do.


	8. You Can Snoop Through Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel was sleepy and grumpy. Not a good combo. Dean Winchester was in need of snooping through Castiel's room. And he? Did he just? Wait what??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally so tired anyways enjoy the chapter

Castiel canceled the study session that day, telling Sam to tell Dean. Sam suggested that he actaully tell Dean himself and gave Cas Dean's number. 

Castiel didn't want Dean's number. But he supposed it was required because of the nature of their relationship. Which was STRICTLY business. Castiel needed to remind that to himself more than anyone else. 

Dean didn't pick up when Castiel called and left a message instead,

"Hello Dean it's Castiel, I'm not feeling well so I would like to cancel the tutor session today"   
His heart was however saying "Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit, you lying piece of shit." But what did his brain know? Funny thing you should ask dipshit, I'm the reason you're fucking breathi-" Castiel stopped listening to his "heart".   
He kicked some stones and actually started thinking with his brain, instead of listening to his heart, or conscience rather, which at this point was cursing at Castiel for being a dumbass. Could he possibly have feelings for Dean? After all, alcohol was liquid courage and maybe the things Castiel did that night were what he would have done if he had the courage.  

Catsiel pushed his thoughts aside and stepped into his house, happy that Naomi's Lexus was not in their driveway. 

However Anna's wrath was not pleasant. 

"Castiel Jimmy Novak! Do you know how worried I was? You could have been dead, hurt, or worse. I have been searching for you since 9:30 last night! Gabriel we except this from, Luc it's a part of his personality, but you?? You could have at least texted me, do you know how many seniors I had to actually FLIRT  with to find out that you went home with Dean Winchester????" 

Castiel hung his head, and  couldn't help but feel like a child in front of Anna, despite being older. He glanced up to see Anna fuming, her face as red as her hair. Her hair was sticking up at odd angles  her eyes and looked very tired.

Castiel awkwardly walked to Anna and gave her a hug. 

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with him" Anna said muffled into his shoulder.

Castiel glanced down at his no Dean's clothes, they probably weren't helping his case," No I didn't." 

"You're lucky Naomi left last night, I covered for you for a bit though, you still owe me" she said punching his shoulder.

Castiel winced in pain, she wasn't a boxer right?

"Sorry Anna I promise it won't happen again." Castiel kissing Anna's forehead. 

Gabriel hopped into view, screaming that his baby brother slept with a Winchester, and then mumbled something about the one that got away. Whoever that was. 

Castiel flushed replying that he did not.

Gabriel, naturally, didn't listen to that and tugged Castiel's shirt raising his eyebrow. Before he could protest Gabe  hugged Castiel to which he could not breathe. Expressing his concern about that only made Gabe hug him tighter. 

Luc walked down the stairs and grabbed Cas, glanced at his clothes, shrugged, then dragged  Cas to the basement to listen to his band's new song.

Castiel tried to escape, but his sibling's seemed to have iron grips today. 

Castiel peered around the room glancing at the members. Cain, the bass artist, was nice enough, sharing Castiel's interest in bees. That was a story for another time. Kelly was also kind to everyone, she was probably the most surprising member of the group. No one had expected sweet Kelly Kline to get involved with the "Devil" as everyone called him. They were an on and off thing. 

The rest of the band, Castiel didn't even recognize and couldn't care less about that. He reached under the couch and pulled out ear plugs, his secret stash that he'd hid there for moments like these and put them in his ear when Luc's back was to him.

Castiel nodded at the bands music which was only a dull thud to his ears. Luc looked at him suspiciously and Castiel tried not to flinch.

After 7 minutes of hell as Castiel liked to call it, he bolted upstairs not even waiting for Luc to ask him how they were. 

Castiel locked the his bedroom sighing as he finally got privacy. He wouldn't trade his relationship with his siblings for the world, maybe Luc.....But they were a bit much at times. 

He sank into his bed, reaching under his pillow to his stash of energy bars that he kept for times when he was too lazy to go downstairs. Castiel was fucking hungry, poptarts would only do so much. 

He checked the clock in his room, it was 1:00, thank god the chess club meeting had been canceled today due to Balthazar's embarrassment from the last one. 

He really should change out of the clothes, but Dean's faded shirt was really comfortable.

Castiel dozed off, sinking lower onto his mattress. 

He was awoken for the SECOND time that day by someone pounding on his door. 

Castiel, absolutely grumpy from his interrupted nap, opened the door and snarled,"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" 

He was faced by a confused Dean Winchester who stifled a chuckle at Castiel's bed head. 

"You really weren't lying about not feeling well were you? I mean you look like shit god knows what you feel like..." Dean said eyeing Castiel up and down. 

Cas whacked Dean and slammed the door in his face.

"Open up Cas!" He heard the Winchester's voice as he continued to pound onto Castiel's door. 

Castiel opened the door and he was met by a smirking Dean leaning against the frame. 

He was utterly not in the mood for Dean's shit. 

"What do you want?" Castiel asked his voice edging near a growl.

"My clothes for starters." Dean replied crossing his arms. 

Castile blushed, oh yeah. He in his sleepy haze started taking his clothes off right in front of Dean.

"As much as I would like you to continue and I mean like a lot. I don't think you want to strip for me Cas." Dean said eyes glinting with something Cas couldn't recognize. 

Castiel, inevitably, flushed a deep red. 

He went into his room slipping on whatever he could find and handed Dean his clothes back, not forgetting about the paper. 

Dean then said, "And since you snooped through my room, I think it's only fair that I snoop through yours." 

Oh shit how did he know about that? 

"How-How did you..?" Castiel stuttered.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to notice how literally half my drawings were not where I left them?" Dean asked chuckling. 

Castiel hung his head in shame.

"You can snoop through my room now." Castiel said gesturing for Dean to come in.

Dean wandered around Castiel's poking and prodding at some Sciene Fair projects, and admiring photos and paintings. 

Dean glanced at the crumpled paper and started to uncrumple it, when Castiel sensing the danger leaped and tried to smack it out of his hand.

But the two inches that Dean had on Castiel finally paid off as Dean stretched his hand higher.

And for the first time and probably the last time Dean Winchester blushed holding up the drawing of Castiel.


	9. Condoms and Comprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's family life. God, that was a real horror story. But how had he not noticed the angel in his room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter sorry lol

Dean blushing was a sight for sore eyes. He bites his lip and shyly looks down. Then his ears  tinge pink with a blush slowly blooming on his cheeks, and then it turns bright red. 

Castiel stared at him mesmerized, forgetting his own embarrassment of Dean finding the drawing. 

"You uh- saw this?" Dean mumbled voice quiet. 

Castiel took advantage of the moment.  

He tilted Dean's head up, "Yeah I did Dean and it's beautiful, much more beautiful than I really am." 

Dean's face hardened,"Don't you dare say that Cas. Don't ever, you're gorgeous." Dean said huffing.

Castiel, actually didn't blush at that, probably because he was too stunned to respond. Dean, Dean Winchester actually thought he was gorgeous? 

Then the next thing that happened almost sent Castiel into cardiac arrest.

Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel. He did so with so much force that Castiel's back banged against his wall. But Castiel didn't feel the pain, he way was too into that kiss.

Dean ran his hands through Castiel's hair, moaning as Castiel ran his tongue along Dean's lower lip. 

This was the best kiss Castiel ever had, and one of the only for that matter. 

Castiel had  full intention to take that further but then Gabriel walked into his room throwing condoms at them. 

Dean groaned at the loss of Castiel's lips as he pulled back.

"Really Gabriel? Now?" Castiel growled. 

"Just making sure my baby bro is having safe sex." Gabriel said cackling. 

Castiel kicked Gabriel out, literally and started cursing like a fucking sailor at the dwarf. He glanced at Dean who was now on Castiel's bed stifling giggles.

Dean was just laughing, obviously amused by the situation. 

That soon turned into a full fledged shriek, Dean's body shaking, tears in his eyes. Castiel stared at him terrified, but soon started chuckling along with him. 

Dean proceeded to fall out of Castiel's bed.

Castiel gawked at him, so pleased to see such pure joy on Dean's face and definitely unable to believe he was the cause. 

After Dean finally calmed down, Dean shyly asked, 

"Was it really that good?" 

"It was perfect Dean." Castiel replied softly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Castiel asked gently

"Shoot." Dean said grinning. 

"Who was the women you had drawings of?"

Dean's face overcame with sorrow. He looked extremely upset and made Castiel regret ever saying anything. 

"You don't have to tell me.." Castiel said quickly.

"No! It's fine, just that no one's cared enough to ask before." Dean said sighing.

"That woman is my Mom, she died in a fire when me and Sammy were little. I loved her man, ya know? She was the best, her pie was awesome,had an awesome voice, she was the whole deal." Dean said mournfully. 

"I'm so sorry Dean, you must have been heartbroken." Castiel said sitting closer to Dean. 

"If only my Dad thought that, he was convinced that Sammy was some sort of a demon sent by Lucifer to kill her." He laughed bitterly. 

Castiel gripped Dean's hand, horrified. 

"He tried to purify Sam, by killing him." Dean said crying. 

His own father had been only kind to Castiel, never once hurting him. He could never imagine such a relationship with his father. Castiel felt deep remorse for Dean who had started to cry into Dean's shoulder. 

Dean stopped crying soon and looked at Castiel,

"Sorry you must think I'm so dumb, I didn't have to lay all this on you." Dean said wiping his eyes. 

Castiel cupped Dean's face with his hands, "Never Dean, never will I think any less of you because of your life or what you went through." 

"I've never told anyone that before." Dean whispered.

Castiel gripped his shoulder in reassurance. He wasn't sure what he was reassuring Dean of. Maybe that he was here for him, or that he understands Dean's pain, maybe something more. 

"We have pie." Castiel said smiling.

"I would like some pie." Dean said giving him a small smile.

Castiel went downstairs and got Dean some pie.

When Castiel returned Dean had made himself comfortable there, staring up at Castiel's ceiling.

When Castiel was younger, he and his father had painted the ceiling with stars and puffy clouds. Castiel loved that day, it was one of his best memories with him. Castiel still liked to look at his scrawled signature and his father's elegant script near the side of the ceiling. 

The sky was a deep blue with, wispy large white clouds, 3 to be exact Castiel had counted. The stars were yellow and tiny some neat, undoubtedly his father's others were messy the ones that a young Castiel made. 

Dean smiled and said,"Did you make this?" 

"The pie or the painting?" 

"Both" Dean replied grinning, he was regaining some of his regular attitude. 

"Well I made both, but the painting I had help with from my father." 

"Did you guys make the clouds look like an angel on purpose?" Dean asked with a mouthful of pie. 

Castiel gasped, how had he never noticed that before? Castiel jumped onto the bed and laid down in the exact position Dean was. Dean moved out of Castiel's way, desperate to save his pie

Castiel looked at the two clouds that were wispy and pointed slightly outward, some part darker than others streaked like feathers.

The middle cloud had sort of a face with a halo. The kind eyes just visible enough with a small smile.The face. That face looked so familiar.

Realization hit Castiel like a train. His father the face had been his father.

His father had been watching over Castiel for all these years. 

Castiel sobbed as he looked at his father's face. Dean sat up, having finished his pie. He hugged Castiel. 

It had took Castiel, Dean Winchester to realize that his father had been watching over Castiel like an angel.


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean are happy, that's all that matters.

Castiel gazed up at his ceiling still not able to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Uh, I'm guessing you never noticed that before?" Dean asked awkwardly once Castiel had calmed down.

"No, I've never noticed that before." Cas whispered.

And in that moment Castiel Novak knew that he was utterly in love with Dean Winchester. Well no going back now. 

"I was just thinking that it was pretty cool, I mean it's brilliant." Dean gushed.

Castiel chuckled at Dean's amazement," Yeah I guess it is." 

Castiel would definitely have to tell his siblings about this, or well Gabriel and Anna, he doubted Luc would appreciate staring into his ceiling.

For the rest of the day, Castiel and Dean just talked, sometimes about their siblings, other times about their drawings and paintings. After  bribing Dean with pie, he agreed to let Castiel paint some of his works. 

Castiel and Dean also talked about their relationship, and how they'd deal with it. Castiel no longer hid from his feelings and told Dean that he liked him, Dean sighed in relief and said he did too.  

So it was decided on Monday they would be a couple. Neither caring about their images or reputations to uphold.

Castiel and Dean spent Sunday together as well, getting to know each other more. Castiel told him about his family, Dean told Cas about his. They painted together, listened to AC/DC. But Castiel's fondest memory of that day was making pie with Dean. He still laughs at the image of the man covered in flour, hair streaked with it. Dean wasn't good at making pie, only eating it, had been a rule established.

Needless to say Castiel Nova- no Winchester and Dean Winchester spent the rest of their life together.


End file.
